Low Class
by EirSnowLavellan
Summary: Kawaki is Goku's twin sister that grew up with him and was with him during his adventures in Dragon Ball. Now they're both grown up, and learn they are actually Saiyans from outer space! She eventually meets Prince Vegeta, and she is not impressed by him in the slightest. How will their adventure unfold? Follows from the Saiyan saga until GT.


Reunion At Kame House - And - An Unexpected Arrival

A/N: _So I realized there weren't enough VegetaxOC stories, and I'm super gay for those. So here a story literally no one asked for, except for me. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm still working out all of the kinks and will continue rewriting it as we go, especially if I suddenly don't like where things are going. There might me moments when you get confused, don't worry, I'll be just as confused. I've typed out most of the story already, I'm just rewriting everything inbetween chapters. So please enjoy and if you have any cool ideas, message me about them._

In the forest, at the foot of Mount Paozu, in a little cottage, Chichi is making lunch for her husband. It's an enormous mountain of food, rivaled only by the very mountain their house borders, as Chichi's husband has an insatiable appetite. She wiped the sweat from her brow, thinking _Some day he's gotta learn how to do this himself, am I the maid or something?_ , even though she knows she'll keep doing it until the end of time. She loves him too much not to.

"Goookuuu! Chiiiichiiiii!" She hears a feminine voice call out. She looks up from her handywork to look outside the kitchen window. A figure is running towards their house. Chichi knows exactly who it is. She puts the curry rice on a low fire, drops her apron on a nearby chair, and hurries outside. The moment she steps outside, however, she is tackled to the ground.

"Chichiii! I missed you so much!" Chichi laughs. "I missed you too! It's been like a year! How have you been?"

The woman that tackled Chichi sits up and helps her on her feet. Her long deep purple hair shimmering in the sunlight and her green eyes sparkling, the woman grins and puts her hands behind her head. She's wearing something having an uncanny resemblance to Goku's orange gi, except with a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck. Chichi smiles softly, _She really wants to be like her brother in any possible, doesn't she?_

"I've been doing great! Training, mostly! I also have gotten better at cooking as well, but it could never beat yours!" She laughs.

A sudden crash is heard upstairs. A lamp on the ceiling crashes down, shattering upon impact. Frantic steps down the stairs and the door to the hallway opens, revealing a flushed Goku. "Kawaki! You're here!"

As he tries to rush to his sister, Chichi gets in his way. "Oh no, mister! What was that ruckus upstairs! This lamp fell down! Who gets to clean that up? Oh that's right. ME. Explain yourself!" She demands as she gets in his face.

"Ehehehehe, sorry Chichi! I just heard Kawaki and I got really excited! I'll clean those glass shards up!" Goku explains as he starts picking up the shards and disposing of them. Kawaki snickers, _you're so whipped, bro_.

Then a moment later, Gohan walks in. "Auntie Kawaki! I haven't seen you in so long!" He runs towards his aunt and jumps in her arms. "Hey kiddo! You've gotten taller!" Kawaki says as she hugs her nephew. "And hey! I see you've got a dragon ball on your hat! Goku, isn't that Grandpa's dragon ball?"

"Sure is!" Goku said. "I found it a while back, and because it was his, I thought it best to give it to Gohan! Suits him really well, doesn't it?"

"So, are you excited to see everybody again, Kawaki?" Chichi asks her sister-in-law, as they all start eating from the aforementioned mountain of food.

"You bet! I haven't seen Bulma in so long! Hey Goku, want to make a bet for her current hairstyle? I bet she has super long hair now!"

"I'll take that bet and say her hair is actually short right now. Makes stuff more practical for her anyway. Loser has to do the dishes afterwards, to give Chichi a break for once." He smiles fondly at his wife, who returns the gesture.

"Pfft! You're on! Oh man, I can't wait to see Krillin! Same goes for Tien and Yamcha and Chaotzu. The last time we saw them was at the last Tournament right? I wonder if Krillin got any stronger! If not, it'll be fun to plow him into the dirt again." Kawaki laughs as she leans her chair back on its back legs.

"Hohohoho, I seem to remember you having some luck against Krillin, sure, but I also remember you not having the same luck against Yamcha when you got your ass handed to you by him!" Goku retorts. Chichi gives him a swat against the back of his head. "Goku! Watch your language in front of Gohan! I swear, every time you guys are near eachother, you get so competitive..."

Kawaki falls back forward so her chair is on all of its legs again, putting her chin on the table. "Y'know, for a big brother, you sure are mean. And I'll have you know that the only reason I lost was because it might have been a shame if his face got busted." She sulks. "And besides, I got way stronger these past years!"

As they continue their banter, Chichi looks at the both of them fondly. She adores her sister-in-law, having known both her and Goku since they were all children. Kawaki is saying something to Gohan, something about being the strongest woman alive, and picks him up, throws him over her shoulder and stomps around not unlike an Oni. Gohan shrieks with laughter, obviously enjoying himself. Kawaki has always been good with Gohan, and it brings a thought to Chichi. Maybe it would be fine if Gohan would sleep over at Kawaki's every now and then. She would entertain him, makes sure he studies in the meantime, and Chichi and Goku would have a moment for themselves. Not saying she doesn't love Goku, but it would be nice to have a few moments alone.

A while later, Goku, Kawaki, and Gohan get ready to go to Kame House. "Can the three of us even fit on the nimbus cloud?" Kawaki asks. "I mean, it's a magic cloud, but could a cloud get tired at any point at all?"

Goku laughs. "Not sure, didn't you say you were going to pester Tien and Chaotzu to teach you how to fly?" Kawaki pouts. "I tried finding them, but they are really good at not being found. You'd think that after that whole tournament we were kids and the whole Crane Hermit crap he would've forgiven me for spitting him in the face, right? And I was well within my rights, he was a jerk back then."

"Did you ever apologize to him for that?" It's quiet for a moment. "Alright, maybe that's the first thing on the agenda when you see him again."

EVEN LATER ON NIMBUS

"Huh. Whaddya know? The three of us DO fit on Nimbus."

EVEN LATER AT KAME HOUSE

After flying over the ocean for a while, they see Kame House in the distance. "Look Gohan!" Kawaki smiles widely with eyes shining brightly, "That's Kame House! Looks quant, doesn't it?" The little tailed boy nods enthousiastically. As they near the ground, Goku jumps off Nimbus with Gohan in his arms and Kawaki jumps off as well, doing a barrel roll in the air. "Pfft, show-off." Goku mutters jokingly. "Hey, anybody home?" He calls out.

The front door opens and Bulma and Krillin appear, Master Roshi behind them. They are naturally shocked about Gohan being Goku's son, they haven't seen him in 5 years. Bulma crouches down and speaks to Gohan. "So Gohan, how old are you?" He starts counting on his hands before showing 4 fingers. "Four and a half." He answers. "So do you want to be a big, strong fighter like your father?"

"Chichi doesn't let him train." Goku explains a bit sullen. "Oh, then what do you want to be when you grow up, Gohan?" Bulma asks.

"An orthopedist." Gohan says. Kawaki giggles. An orthopedist. It's so funny to hear that from a 4 year old. She couldn't imagine herself being anything other than a fighter. "Oh, he has a tail?" Bulma asks. "Yeah, he was born with it, like Kawaki and me."

Bulma looks worried. "Uh, Goku, has any thing strange ever happened at night?" "What do you mean?" Goku asks confused. Roshi steps in. "She means, has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night when it's full?" "No, I don't think so, we go to bed pretty early. Why?" "AH, No reason at all, ehehehe!" Roshi laughs nervously.

Krillin approaches Kawaki with a big smile. "Have you been keeping up with training, Kawaki? It'd be a shame I would overthrow you as king of the shorties." He jokes. Kawaki glares at him without any menace behind it. "Chaotzu is stronger than you, smartass, you'd have to overthrow him first. And I'm not that short! You're still shorter than me!" She retorts, pretending to look at her fingernails. She might be taller than Krillin who stands 5'' even, but being 3 inches taller than him isn't something to brag about either. She looks at her much taller brother, just a tiny bit jealous.

"Say Kawaki, you sure have gotten bigger!" Master Roshi exclaims, approaching her. "Would you mind me taking your measurements?" His hands are coming awfully close to her chest. Just then Bulma hits him over the head. "What's wrong with you, old pervert?! You've known her since she was a kid, have some respect as her teacher!" She chastises him. Kawaki just laughs it off, completely understanding how much of a pervert Master Roshi is, but they all know she could stomp him into the ground if she wanted. But she respects her master, so she would never, unless he gives her a reason to.

Suddenly a shiver runs down her spine. An immense power is approaching Kame House. An evil, terrifying power. Kawaki turns to Goku. "Do you feel that, Goku? I don't think I've ever felt such power before." She shakes with terror. "You said it. Who in the world is that?" He asks. Bulma shakes her head. "You guys, there's nothing there?" "Oh no, it's definitely something. It's coming right this way."

In the distance, they all see a figure approaching. "Look, over there! Who is that?" Goku yells out. "It's not Piccolo, is it?" Krillin wonders. The figure lands. Everybody except for Bulma, gets into a fighting stance. Gohan hides behind his father. It's a man, a gigantic monolith of a man, with long, black, wild hair. He has a scowl on his face, and is wearing some kind of technology on his left eye. _What a weirdo_ , Kawaki thinks, looking at his odd clothes, _armor perhaps?_ He eyes all of them, until his eyes rest on Goku. He smirks sinisterly.

"So we meet again at last. You've grown up." He says. "I recognize you though, Kakarott."

 _Who the heck is Kakarott and more importantly, who the heck is this guy anyway?_ Kawaki thinks.

"Kakarott?" Goku looks immensily confused. The man smirks. "That's right, that's your name." Everybody looks at Goku, before Krillin speaks up. "Who is this? He's nuts." The man turns towards Kawaki. "I see you two never strayed far from eachother. It's good to see you here as well, Daiko." _Daiko? What the fu-_ "Who the hell is Daiko?" Kawaki is just as confused as Goku. Who does this guy think he is?

"Kakarott, what have you been doing all this time? Your mission was to exterminate all lifeforms on this planet, why haven't you carried it out?" He demands, pointing at Goku. Krillin steps up to the man. "Listen here, mister. I don't know who you are but you've obviously got them confused with someone else." But before he can say another word, he gets bitch slapped by the guy's _wait is that a tail?_ into Kame House. "Krillin!" Goku and Kawaki yell out. Goku turns towards the man and notices with shock that he has a tail.

"Ah, so you do recognize me. I was starting to wonder how long it would take." He smirks. Goku pushes Gohan behind him, Bulma eventually taking him in her arms. "What are you talking about?" Goku demands. "Yeah, who even are you and what are you doing here?" Kawaki asks.

"You both seriously mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?" The man asks disgruntled. "I don't know who this Kakarott and Daiko people are you're looking for, but we're not them. We're Goku and Kawaki!" The man staggers back in shock. "What happened to you two?! Tell me, did you both suffer a massive head injury when you were children?"

The two siblings look at eachother warily. "Yeah, we both did." Goku tells him. The man groans in irritation. "You fools, you forgot." "Forget what?! Tell me!" Goku demands. "Goku, Kawaki, there is something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know." Master Roshi intervenes. Kawaki feels uneasy. Something that precedes those words are never good. "Long ago, your grandfather was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that had been recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some sort of space ship, and next to it, there you two were, lying in a little round pod just big enough for the both of you. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild and uncontrollable, and far too powerful for babies. Then, one day, there was a terrible accident, where the both of you fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your heads. Your grandfather feared he had lost you both. But, somehow, miraculously, you survived. You recovered, and from that day on, the both of you were happy, loving children." As Master Roshi's tale ends, Kawaki feels even more uneasy. _Wait, does that mean we're aliens? We're fucking aliens? How does that work?!_

"We're from... outer space?" Goku asks incredulously. "Yes." Roshi nods solemnly. Goku turns towards the wild haired man. "Alright, you've got my attention. Tell us who you are and what you want." The man chuckles. "I didn't expect to be giving a history lesson when I came here, but as you are going to work for me from now on, I will. Besides, I like keeping my subordinates well informed." As he says that, Krillin crawls out of the hole he created when he got bitch-slapped. "Krillin!" Goku yells. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I'd be careful around him. He's not... normal." He trembles. "You don't have to tell me twice. His very presence makes my stomach turn." Goku agrees. The man smirks. "Such harsh words. You'll find we're more alike than you think. Same goes for you, Daiko." He says as he looks at Kawaki.

"You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are space fighters, saiyan warriors... Just like me." _Just like him? What is he talking about?_ Kawaki thinks.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz. Your big brother."


End file.
